kagomes twin brother
by inuyashakicksyoukaiass
Summary: kagome has a twin brother she is a hayou and he is to who is there father its all in my fanfic
1. the story begins

1Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any of its characters. (Sadly).

Chapter one the story begins

-----Kagomes time -----

"Ok I think I have everything I'll need." Kagome sighed.

"A'int ya done yet." Inuyasha growled.

"Almost!" Kagome yelled.

"Good I aint waitin anymore." Inuyasha snarled.

"Ok im done so we can go back to the feudal era." Kagome said in a false cheerfulness.

"Bye mom im going back now!" Kagome yelled.

"Ok sweety" Mrs. Higurashi said pleasantly.

(Kagome hated leaving her family).

Inuyasha and kagome lept into the well and vanished into a blue light.

(This is where a new character comes into play).

—kagomes time america —

"Bye mom im going to Michael's house now." a boy yelled.

"Ok Royota be back before 6:00." his mother yelled.

"Ill try!" Royota yelled

He arrived at Michael's house at 3:30.

As he walked up to the porch a bright blue light took him to the Higurashi shrine.

He walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Yes" kagomes mom said

"I am Royota Higurashi and I was wondering if a boy named Michael lived here." Royota said nervously.

"No but we do have a kagome." she said.

Royotas eyes shot open.

He remembered his mom say something about about having a twin sister named kagome.

"Really I have always wanted to meet her but I live in america. Oh speaking of which where am I?" he said confusedly.

"You are in japan" she said in a confused tone.

"Cool" he said loudly

"my sister lives in japan and we were separated at birth by a flood."he said.

Then ms higurashis eyes shot open.

"Oh my god you are that royota!" She says in a super loud voice smiling.

She just starts hugging the life out of him.

"Um excuse me?" he says wierded out.

"Why are you hugging me?"he says

"Because you are my son!"...

I don't own inuyasha blah blah

Chapter 2 a new family member

— feudal era —

"uh-oh I forgot inuyashas ramen ill have to go back" kagome thought. Ok ill leave now.

So when she got back she saw her mother talking to a boy her age and was like her twin he had raven hair , brown eyes, and a smile that could light a room.

"Mom who is that?" she said

"well kagome meet you're twin brother royota" she said.

"Twin?" she stated

"yes you're twin" her mom said

"_wow I have a twin" _she thought

"hey I have an idea!" she yelled

"what is it sis?" he said

"why don't I take you to the feudal era to meet everyone" she said

"feudal what?" he says

"the feudal era its 500 years into the past."

"Sure lets do it" he said happily.

"Ok lets go" kagome yells.

— feudal era —

"where the hell is she" inuyasha snorts

"here I am." kagome yells pulling someone out of the well.

"Who the hell is that and why does he look like you?"

"Because I am her twin brother." Royota yells.

"Twin? miroku says confused

"yes a twin is what you call a person who looks exactly like you" kagome explains

just then royota and kagome get stung by naraku's poison insects.

Royota wakes up and feels something on his head they felt like d-d-dog ears?

And he scratches his back only to cut his back with...claws? He looked in his mirror (which he carries everywhere) and instead of seeing short brown hair he saw long blue hair and his nails are blue also and so is his tail. TAIL? "great I am turning into a dog." he yells sadly.

"Nope just a half dog demon." inuyasha said smartly.

"Demon?" he said

"yeah now go back to sleep."

"Ok" Royota said.

"Hey inuyasha?"

"How do you know my name"

'I just read your mind I think"

"how!" he yells"

"I don't know I just concentrate my focus on you" royota yells

"inuyasha my sister is crying we should check on her.

"Ok lets go." inuyasha said

they start running to her.

"Hey since when were you faster than me?" Inuyasha yells

"I don't know but I think im stronger too." Royota says challengingly

"we'll find out later." inuyasha snorts.

They arrive and royota hugs kagome. (Which pisses inuyasha off badly)

"why are you hugging me? " kagome whispers

"because I thought that I was going to lose my one and only twin sister" he says while crying

"its ok royota im fine." then she feels something burning at her neck

then she passes out.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" inuyasha yells.

She wakes up only to find that she looked just like royota

royota and inuyasha are sitting next to her worriedly.

Why do I feel so much better after passing out and why do we look alike royota?

"We are um uh kinda half-dog demon."

"What!" she yelled

"yeah that tear you felt must have done it" he sighed

"well we had better get started" he said

"started at what" she asks

"training in our new form" he says

"ok" she said

OOO000ooo the next morning

"where are the others?" miroku,sango,and shippo all say.

"I think royota is pretty cool" shippo said

"I think he is kinda cute" sango said

"sango!" miroku yells

"back on subject guys we need to-"miroku was cut off by shippo

"I smell all three of them but it smells like they were in a big fight."

"Really?" miroku said. "We better find them fast they could be hurt."

"Ok lets go"sango said."to find tat cutie" sango giggled.

"SANGO!" miroku yelled but she kept on laughing

"Ill stop just dont have a fit ok miroku" she giggled

"good" miroku scowled.

"ok kilala lets go." sango said

"yes lets" miroku.

"ok what are we waiting for lets go" shippo yelled.

suddenly they heard someone yell 'SIT' probably kagome.

then inuyasha yelling "bitch".

Half for your information

yeah it was kagome.

and the couple were arguing again

then kagome was just about tired out and royota and inuyasha were duking it out and oddly enough

inuyasha was losing.

"hah i told you that i was stronger" royota smirked.

"no you're not" inuyasha said angrilly.

"i cant take kagome from you so you dont need to get mad". royota said reassuringly.

"im just trying to get srong enough to help you guys in a big fight." royota said.


	2. the rest of the night

still dont own the show

"you cant!" inuyasha yelled.

"why not?" royota protested

"because kagome doesnt want you to get hurt" inuyasha said

"Really?" he said

"yes she might of met you just yesterday but she said to keep you safe i needed to protect you" he snarled.

"hello im still here" kagome yells after taking a break.

"inuyasha i want to say something" kagome whispers.

"What?" inuyuasha inquired

" SIT BOY" she yelled

"bitch what did you do that for?" he whined

"i wanted to tell _MY _brother that i didnt want him to get hurt."

"Hmmm i wonder,SIT!" royota yelled

inuyasha got slammed back into the ground just after getting up.

"How the hell did _you_ do that royota?" inuyasha screamed

"I guess since i am kagome's twin i can si-" he was cut off

"dont say it" inuyasha whined

"oh ok"royota said

"kagome?" royota said

"Yes?" kagome said

" i want to help to keep us safe al of us.especially that cute little kitsune shippo."

"he is cute isnt he" kagome giggled shakes her head

"if you want to you can help" she smiled.

" inuyasha get out of your hole and train usnow"kagme yelled as the sunset

"you should stop for today" shippo said

"hey my little pup" kagome said

"how come i didnt smell you?"

"im down-wind from you" he said

"get over here now my little shippo." she said

(apperently she became more motherly twards shippo since becoming a hanyou)

"ok mama im coming" he said gleefuly.

---later that night---

everyone was asleep in a diffeerent was inuyasha was sitting in a tree.shippo was curled upin kagomes arms happily.kirara was curled up on sangos shoulder and miroku was leaning on a tree. someone wasnt asleep. Royota was worried about his mom he missed her.(his american mom). he sat down and watched kagome sleep with shippo in her arms. he had no bed so he also got into a tree like inuyasha. he wouldnt admit it but he was proud to be in a gang like this. he got down at about dawn and watched kagome who was still holding shippo. he smiled and layed down a few feet away from her. she heard him and woke up to find a shivering twin beside her on the ground. she gently moved shippo and got a blanket out of her bag. she woke him up and she wanted him to come closer. he did and he was allowed to hold shippo for the rest of the night. they awoke to a new day and smiled.


	3. shippo's new daddy and a suprise

1

The next day they went back to training until they broke down from exhaustion and kirara had to get them nothing really interesting happened until lunch...

"God damn it that is spicey this is not ramen it is shit!" inuyasha yelled

"sorry, I was out of chicken vietnamese is all I had" kagome sadly said

"I like it a lot I love spicey things .and inuyasha watch your mouth shippo just came in." royota said.

"So why should I ca-" inuyasha got cut off bye an unwelcome word.

"SIT" both kagome and royota shouted smiling at each other giggling slightly.

"Hmmm he fell harder than usuall." kagome said

"thats cause theres two of ya." he whined

shippo started to cry because he doesnt like it when his mama is upset .she starts to cuddle him and cheers him up and royota lets him ride on his shoulder and telepathically tells shippo that inuyasha likes kagome a lot. he can also thanks to royota talk back with his mind.

000000oooooooooooooo00000000

later that night

shippo asks if he can stay with royota for the night and kagome agrees so he sleeps in royotas sleeping bag with him. He stays up well past midnight listening to royotas stories telepathically so that noone would wake up.

Then he says something unexpected.

Just as he goes to sleep he says "good night dad" to royota.

His eyes softened as he pulled shippo closer and smiles and says "good night."

Royota wakes up to see shippo cuddled up even closer and it is just soooooooo cute.

Royota reads shippos mind to see what he was dreaming.

He was dreaming that he and royota (who he felt as his new dad) were playing In a field playing catch with a ball. He just smiled and went back to sleep.

But when he woke up he was in kaedes hut with a cloth on his head.

"W-w-what happened?" he said startled

"inuyasha heard your heart speed up to much and rushed you here" kagome said worriedly

"Daddy are you alright?" shippo said sad and frighted.

"Yes its ok im fine shippo" royota said

"daddy?" kagome said confused

"yeah he called me that last night to" royota said

"I was so worried that I would lose another daddy." shippo cried

"Its ok shippo im alright.""so kagome do you have a ball I could borrow for today?" royota asked.

"Umm sure, why" kagome asked

"I want to play with my new son" royota said happily

shippo just laid on royota and whispered "I love you daddy"

he just smiled , hugged him and said in a gentle voice "I love you too"

-------------------------------------------------the next day----------------------------------------------------

shippo and royota played catch all day in the same field as in his dream.

Until...

"we have to get out of here now!" royoto yelled

"why" shippo asked nervously

"don't ask just get over here" he said in a hurry

"ok daddy" he rushed over

royota picked up shippo and held him tight and rushed back to the village.

Kaedes hut

"where are royota and shippo?" sango asked

just then royota rushes in with shippo in hand and says nothing more than, "HE is coming"

everyone gets ready for a fight and a big one.

Minutes later a figure walks up to the village and says "Inuyasha Im back".

"Naraku!" inuyasha yells

"What your not hapy to see me?" naraku said smirkly

"Im sorry but I am not here to fight" naraku said

"then what are you here for!" he asked angrily

I know you hate me for ending in such a cliffie don't worry ill get to it next chapter so review and ill continue (I will anyways)

see ya


	4. FEAR

1 I still don't own it

"there is a larger threat than me right now" naraku said almost frightened

"what?" everyone yelled (except for shippo who was to scared to open his eyes)

"Yes his name is Rinzuke and he means to destroy everything that moves.

"They all stood completely still but shippo who started to cry. But royota but an end to that by comforting him.

"He owns the entire east lands and is supposed to be able to kill someone with a single swipe of his claws".

"Stop joking around we are not that stupid" inuyasha said pulling out the tetsuiga.

"Sadly I jest not stupid mutt" naraku said.

"So we better avoid him at all costs" royota said

"No stupid we charge at him full speed" inuyasha says

"No Royota is on the right track we should hide until we make a plan" sango and kagome said

"Do what you wish I am leaving your presence."

"Mommy , daddy im scared" shippo whines

"Its all going to be alright my pup." kagome says smiling.

"Yeah come over here shippo it going to be okay" royota says

Shippo starts to laugh barley able to breath.

That lifted everyones heart except inuyasha who was so scared of a demon NARAKU was afraid of.

next chapter will be even better


End file.
